FMAB and Black Butler: Truth or Dare!
by Ice LunaWolf
Summary: Welcome everyone! Come and torture your favorite FMAB and Black Butler characters in Truth or Dare!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

Luna- Hi reviewers! I'm Ice LunaWolf but you can call me Luna.

Lucian- And I am Lucian. Lady Luna's half demon butler. A pleasure to meet you all.

Luna- I decided to do a truth or dare fanfic where the reviewers get to choose the dares and questions. So welcome to FMAB and Black Butler: Truth or Dare! Lucian, do the disclaimer!

Lucian- Ice LunaWolf does not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Black Butler!

Roy- Hello ladies!

Ed- Stop flirting, Colonel Bastard!

Roy- Are you jealous of me, Fullmetal? *smirks*

Ed- NO!

Roy- Oh, so you're jealous of the ladies?

Ed- YES! Wait! I mean *blushes*

Ciel- This is a waste of my time!

Lucian- Hello master Ciel! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I made some chocolate cupcakes just for you! (Hands a plate of cupcakes to Ciel)

Ciel- Why thank you, servant! (Starts eating the cupcakes)

Sebastian- Bochan, you should of let me check those first.

Nyx- Lucian, you better not try and kidnap Ciel!

Roy- And who is this lovely lady?

Ed- COLONEL!

Lucian- Nyx is my older sister.

Nyx- And you promise Luna that you wouldn't do any of your treats to kidnap Ciel!

Lucian- I would _never_ try and kidnap the cute little bochan.

Sebastian- I don't believe you!

Ed- So why are we here?

Luna- We are gonna play truth or dare with the reviewers!

Ed- Please don't torture me!

Roy- But it's fun to torture the shrimp!

Ed- WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, COLONEL USELESS BASTARD!

Luna- Anyway, here are the rules!

_RULES_

You can dare or ask a question to any of the cast members of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Black Butler.

Yaoi is accepted. And crossover Yaoi is accepted too.

No killing characters!

When you send a dare, you must send a penalty.

This is rated M.

Luna- So have fun everybody! And you're allowed to dare or ask questions to me, Lucian and Nyx!

Claude- Hi!

Luna- AAAHHHH! (Whips around and hits Claude in the face with a frying pan)

Claude- (covering his injuried face) Son of a bitch!

Alois- WHY DID YOU HIT MY CLAUDE?

Lucian- My apologies. Lady Luna is terrified of spiders.

Luna- Sorry.

Alois- SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! YOU COULD OF RUIN CLAUDE'S SEXY FACE!

Ciel- Sebastian is *yawn* waaay sexier than Claude.

Sebastian- Why thank you, Bochan!

Nyx- I agree with Ciel!

Alphonse- Hi guys! *meow*

Sebastian- Was that a kitty!

Ed- AL! (opens up Al's armor and see a cat) GET RID OF IT!

Sebastian- What a beautiful kitty! (grabs the cat)

Alphonse- Isn't she pretty! (pats the kitty)

Sebastian- Yes, she is!

Ciel- Cat Obesses morons. *yawn* Who's the talking tin can?

Ed- That's my little brother, Al!

Ciel- Really? You sure you're not the younger one?

ED- WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, YOU LITTLE CYCLOP!

Ciel- I never said that!

Luna- Sorry to break it to you, Ed, but Ciel is taller than you!

Ed- WHAT?

Lucian- That's right. Ciel is 5 foot 2 and Ed is 4 foot 11.

Alois- And Ciel is only 13 years old!

Ed- WHAT! A 13 year old is taller than me! *crys*

Roy- It's ok, Ed. I'll always love you no matter how short you are!

Ed- Thanks *crys*

Alois- How old are you, Ed?

Ed- 15 *crys*

Ciel- YES I BEAT A 15 YEAR OLD! *yawn*

Ed- THAT'S CAUSE YOU'RE CHEATING! YOU'RE WEARING HIGH HEEL SHOES!

Ciel- SO! YOU'RE WEARING *yawn* HIGH HEEL *yawn* BOOTS!

Nyx- Why are you yawning?

Ciel- Cause I feel sleepy!

Nyx- Lucian!

Lucian- I didn't do anything! I swear!

Undertaker- Do I get to make a coffin for anyone?

Ed- AAAHHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

Undertaker- I'm the Undertaker. Hehehe. Do I get to fit you in for one of me coffins?

Ed- NO!

Nyx- (jumps Undertaker) You can fit me in for one of your coffins anyday!

Undertaker- Hehehehe!

Lucian- SIS, HE'S A GRIM REAPER!

Nyx- What's your point?

Grell- Hello hottie! (hits on Roy) Do you come here often?

Roy- O.O

Ed- FUCK OFF HE'S MINE, YOU UGLY THING!

Grell- I'm a lady, you rude brat! You are as rude as Bassy's little brat!

Ciel- zzzzzzz. *sleeping*

Lucian- Awww, Bochan is sleeping! (picks up Ciel) I'll take Bochan to bed for Sebastian! (runs with Ciel)

Nyx- Damn it! I knew he put something in those cupcakes!

Luna- Sebastian, Lucian took Ciel!

Sebastian- (playing with Al and the kitty) Who's a pretty kitty?

Nyx- ASSHOLE DEMON!

Sebastian- Did you say something, ladies?

Nyx- Ya! Lucian just kidnap Ciel!

Sebastian- Damn it to hell! (runs after Lucian)

Nyx- Idiots!

Luna- So everyone send in your dares and question! Someone do the ending! I got to make sure Sebastian doesn't kill my butler!

Ed and Roy- Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Luna- Hi everyone! Great to see that I got some reviews! And Sebastian didn't kill Lucian!

Lucian- I'm not allowed to steal Ciel. But I'm only allowed to steal him if someone dares me to!

Sebastian- (growls while holding his sleeping bochan)

Luna- Ok, on with the show! Our first review is from **DELEON25**

**Deleon- This is so cool! I get to dare on the famous fullmetal! (admiring Al)**

Al- um…I'm actually not the fullmetal. My brother is. (points at Ed)

Ed- grr…

**Deleon- the short guy…?**

Ed- WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?

**Deleon- anyways…I dare you transmute a death scythe that can win against Grell's chainsaw death scythe. If you can't, you must kiss Ciel in his sleep.**

Ed- WHAT…?

**Deleon- don't worry. You're a state alchemist. I'm sure you can do it.**

Luna- I don't think it's possible to transmute a death scythe!

Nyx- So Ed, go pucker up and kiss sleeping beauty!

Ed- Fine! (kisses sleeping Ciel) Happy now?

Ciel- (wakes up) *yawns* Did I miss anything?

Everyone- No!

Ciel- ok…

Luna- Our next review is from **Dusk Maiden**

**Hi guys!**

**Undertaker, I dare you to make Grell preggie!**

**Ed, I dare you to make out with Ciel!**

**Alois, I dare you to strip naked and then kitty hump Sebastian!**

Grell- But I can't get pregnant!

Luna- This is my story so I say you can! You and Undertaker can use guestroom!

Nyx- Now go make babies!

Grell- YAY! (grabs Undertaker and go to the room)

Ed- Do I have to make out with Ciel?

Luna- Yes! You guys can use the other guestroom!

Ciel- Sebastian, help me!

Nyx- No can do, Baby Blue! He's busy at the moment!

Alois- (naked and humping Sebastian)

Sebastian- GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME!

Ciel- Damn it!

Ed- Lets get this over with! (goes to the other room with Ciel)

_**4 Weeks Later**_

Nyx- Grell is in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test!

Lucian- Grell has been in the bathroom every morning puking so he∕she must be pregnant!

Luna- So Ed and Ciel! How was your make out session?

Ed- It was fine.

Ciel- You left a mark on my neck that took a week to heal!

Ed- I didn't hear you complain before! In fact you were moaning Sebastian's name!

Luna- O.O

Nyx- O.O

Lucian- O.O

Alois- O.O

Sebastian- Young Master, I'm so flattered!

Ciel- WELL YOU WERE MOANING ROY'S NAME, BLONDE! (blushing)

Luna- O.O

Alois- O.O

Nyx- O.O

Ed- No I wasn't! (blushing)

Roy- Ed loves me!

Grell- (runs in and hugs Luna) I'M PREGNANT!

Luna- Congratulation, Grell!

Grell- Sebastian and I are finally having a baby together!

Sebastian- WHAT!

Ciel- WHAT THE HELL?

Luna- Uh Grell, Undertaker is your baby's father! Not Sebastian!

Ciel- He better not be!

Grell- Oh right! My mistake!

Undertaker- Hehe. I'm gonna be a daddy!

Luna- Anyway, our next review is from **Dark Ciel**

**Hello everyone.**

**Ciel, do you have a stiff animal that you cuddle with?**

**Roy, I dare you to kiss Sebastian! Penalty steal Olivier's panties!**

**Nyx, are you a Halfling like your brother?**

Ciel- Yes I do! I have 2 bitter rabbit plushies that my father gave to me when I was little. Mister Tanaka somehow saved them from the fire. One is male and the other one is female.

Sebastian- And he named them Mister Fluffykins and Lady Buns!

Ciel- SEBASTIAN! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER TELL ANYONE THAT!

Everyone- *laughing their ass off*

Nyx- Your turn, Roy! Kiss Sebastian and live or try to steal Olivier's panties and die? Your chose!

Roy- *gulp* I wanna live! (kisses Sebastian)

Ciel- O.O

Roy- Not bad. He's a good kisser!

Nyx and Luna- (nosebleed)

Ciel- That's because he is not just one hell of a butler. He's one hell of a kisser and lover!

Nyx- I'm so jealous of you, Ciel!

Ciel- All the fangirls are!

Nyx- Now for my question. No, I'm not a Halfling like my brother. I'm a full blooded demon. Our mother is a full blooded demon who had children with 2 different men. My father is a full blooded bastard demon who was obsesses with our mother. He was so obsesses that he forced himself on her. That's how she got pregnant with me. A year after she had me, she formed a contract with a human. Her and her contract fell in love with each other. And that's how she got pregnant with Lucian. My bastard father eventually killed our mother and Lucian's father out of jealousy and rage. Leaving us orphans at a young age.

Luna- How sad! (hugs Nyx and Lucian)

Grell- *crying*

Al- *crying*

Ed- I know how you feel being orphans at a young age!

Ciel- Me too!

Alois- Me three!

Luna- Anyway, our last review for the night is from **KamariaAelfgar09**

**Hello**

**Truth for Alphonse and Sebastian: what's your favourite cat breed?**

**Dare for Roy: Burn off Edward's cowlick, penalty kiss Grelle.**

**Truth for Undertaker: Why did you retire from being a shinigami? And have you ever had a past relationship with someone?**

**That's it, thanks (: **

Al- I don't have a favorite breed. I love all cats!

Sebastian- I love all cat, but my favorite cat breed would be the Chartreux.

Luna- Why the Chartreux?

Sebastian- The Chartreux reminds me of my bochan! The soft blue gray fur, gorgeous smile, very intelligent, quiet, and affectionate. A rare beauty!

Ciel- (blushing) cat obsesses moron.

Nyx- Your turn, Roy!

Ed- Don't you dare, you bastard!

Roy- Sorry, Ed! (snaps his fingers)

Ed- AAHHHH! (hair on fire)

Luna- Lucian, get a bucket of water!

Lucian- Yes, Lady Luna! (dumps bucket of water on Ed)

Ed- You are so cruel, KamariaAelfgar09! (wet and missing his bangs)

Undertaker- Hehe… I didn't retire. Working at a morgue is a grim reapers job too. And yes I had a relationship with few people in the past. One of them was the late Vincent Phantomhive!

Ciel- WHAT!

Everyone- O.O

Undertaker- Oops, the young lord wasn't suppose to know that! Oh well! Hehe…

Luna- Poor Ciel! He's gonna need therapy after this. Well that all for now! Please send in more dares and questions! Bye for now!

Everyone (except Ciel)- See ya!

Ciel- (shaking) why daddy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone! Please listen! I've received several messages informing me of the Black Out date. **

**For those of you who may not know, is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yoai, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, this story (and many of my others) would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down. **

**I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On _JUNE 23RD_ (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO _NOT _login, or even enter . I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting (myself included).**

**On _JUNE 23RD_do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! **

**ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on this site, some of your favorite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!**

**If you are going to join, PM me, or review to this. I am really sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, but all my wonderful readers must know about this! If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information! **

**The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we _CAN'T _write? **

**Please remember the date JUNE 23RD. **

**Thank you all again. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I forgot to put the disclaimer in chapter 1 and 2! Sorry about that. Hehe!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ice LunaWolf does not own FMAB or Black Butler!**_

Luna- WHOOHOO! BIKERS REUNION WEEKEND IS FINALLY HERE!

Envy- What the hell is up with her? And what the hell is Bikers Reunion?

Luna- It's a weekend event that always on the weekend of Canada Day in my home town. It's kind of like a festival with lots of motorcycles.

Roy- So it's a festival for bikers!

Luna- It's for everyone. It's basically summer fest for us. And all the money that it raises goes to cancer research! If you want to learn more about it go to wwwdotbikersreuniondotca!

Nyx- It's going to be a blast this year! Especially since Ed and Ciel lost a bet and have to dress up as girls this weekend!

Roy- What!

Sebastian- What bet are you talking about?

Luna- Nyx, Ed, Ciel, and I were playing Smash Bro. Brawl the other day, and we decided to do a best out of five 2 vs. 2 battles. Ed and Ciel vs. Nyx and me.

Nyx- Then Ed came up with the idea to make a bet.

Ed- It was the worst idea I ever had!

Luna- If the boys won, Nyx and I would be their slaves for the weekend. And if we won, Ed and Ciel would have to dress up as girls for the weekend.

Nyx- And we so won!

Ciel- This is all your fault, Ed!

Ed- Shut up!

Luna- I will be writing a new fic called FMAB and Black Butler Drabble Series. It's just a lot of stories of the adventures that the fmab and black butler characters will have with Nyx, Lucian, and me. That will include Ed and Ciel cross-dressing this weekend!

Nyx- Anyway, it's time for some dares!

Luna- Our first review is from **Dusk Maiden**

**Hi again! Congratulations, Grell!**

**Ciel, do you have a secret fetish? If yes, what is it?**

**Alois, I dare you to hide in Al's armor!**

**Ed and Ciel, I dare you both to wear mini skirts, cat ears, and tail!**

**That's all for now. Bye!**

Grell- Thanks!

Ciel- …I don't have a fetish… *blushes*

Nyx- Bullshit!

Alois- *climbs inside Al's armor* this is so cool!

Al- I feel violated!

Alois- What this red circle?

Al- DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Alois- I'm gonna lick it!

Al- AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ed- GET OUT OF THERE, YOU FREAK!

Alois- But I don't wanna!

Ed- DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND GET YOU!

Alois- FINE! *climbs out of Al's armor*

Ed- Al, are you ok?

Al- Ya, I think so.

Luna- Ed and Ciel, go into the guest room and change!

Ed and Ciel- *goes to the other room*

(_10 minutes later_)

Ed and Ciel- *comes out of the room. Ciel is wearing a light blue mini skirt with black blue cat ears and tail. Ed is wearing a red mini skirt with golden blonde cat ears and tail*

Roy- *drooling and nosebleed* All hail mini skirts!

Sebastian- Bochan looks so adorable.

Lucian- *drooling and nosebleed*

Envy- *drooling and nosebleed*

Claude- *nosebleed*

Ling- *drooling and nosebleed*

Luna- Wow!

Nyx- Wow is right!

Al- You look great, brother!

Ed- Shut up, Al!

Lizzie- *squeals* Ciel, you look so CUTE!

Luna- Ok, our next review is from **undertakerssis**

**Hahahahahahahaha… rotf lmao**

**Dare: Ed kiss Grell penalty… Alois gets free reign of his body.**

**Truth: does Sebastian like Ciel and does Roy like Ed?**

Ed- *kisses Grell*

Everyone- O.O

Sebastian- Yes, I do like bochan!

Ciel- *blushes*

Roy- Of course I like Ed!

Ed- *blushes*

Luna- Our next review is from **red**

**Ed: MIDGET!**

**Roy: Put Ed's hair on fire. Then after a minute put it out.**

**Ciel: *pats head* Sweetie your going to be ok.**

**Undertaker: Bury some one alive.**

**Envy: Get blown up by Kimbly five times.**

**Lizzie: Dress everyone up, except Ciel.**

**William: Smash Sebastian's head with a frying pan.**

**Ling and Ed: Fight till first blood.**

***brings cake to Ciel* There you go sweetie.**

**Bye and see you later.**

Ed- WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!

Nyx- Got the bucket of water ready!

Ed- NOT AGAIN!

Roy- Sorry, Edo! *snaps his fingers*

Ed- AAAAHHHHHH! *runs around with his hair on fire*

(_one minute later_)

Roy- *dumps the bucket of water on Ed*

Ed- My hair!

Undertaker- Hehe! *throws Claude into a hole and starts burying him*

Alois- NOT MY CLAUDE!

Envy- Oh shit!

Kimblee- Hehe! *blows up Envy five times*

Lizzie- Yay! Dress up time!

Ciel- *evil grin*

(_15 minutes later_)

Sebastian- *wearing a black and pink kitty maid costume*

Undertaker- *wearing pink princess costume*

Roy- *wearing a tuxedo mask costume*

Ed- *wearing a sailor moon costume*

Envy- *wearing a purple fairy costume*

Alois- *wearing a purple bunny maid costume*

Luna- *wearing a blue fairy costume*

Al- *wearing a pink bunny costume*

Nyx- *wearing a dark purple puppy maid costume*

Lucian- *wearing a yellow princess costume*

Kimblee- *wearing a teddy bear costume*

Ling- *wearing a blue chinese princess costume*

Grell- *wearing a red queen of hearts costume*

William- *wearing a little Bo Peep costume*

Claude- *wearing a rainbow unicorn costume*

Ciel- Hahahahahahaha! *laughing his ass off*

Lizzie- Now you all look adorable!

Alois- I look fabulous!

Luna- Here's a frying pan, Will. *gives Will a frying pan*

William- Thank you. *smashes Sebastian's head*

Sebastian- OOWW! BASTARD!

Ciel- Sebastian!

Nyx- Ok, Ed and Ling. Start fight!

Ed- YES! *fights with Ling*

(_30 minutes later_)(_Sorry, I'm not good at describing fights_)

Nyx- Ed wins!

Ed- YES!

Ciel- Thank you for the cake! *starts eating it*

Luna- Our next review is from **Black Rose Butler**

**Hello everyone!**

**Roy, what animal do you think is the best? Cats or dogs?**

**Sebastian, what animal do you think is the best? Cats or dogs?**

**Ed, I dare you to sit on Envy's lap!**

**Alois, I dare you to flirt with Roy!**

**That's all for now. See ya!**

Roy- Dogs are the best because dogs embody loyalty. They follow their master's commands above all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain! And they never once begged for a pay cheque! They're the great servants of man! LOYAL CANINE HOW WE SALUTE THEE!

Sebastian- You are so wrong! Cats are the best because they are sweet, adorable, independent, graceful, and intelligent.

Roy- Cats whored themselves to everybody! Dogs are loyal to one person!

Sebastian- Well cats don't have to sniff butts to say hello!

Roy- Dogs are better!

Sebastian- No, cats are better!

Roy- DOGS!

Sebastian- CATS!

Roy- DOGS!

Sebastian- CATS!

Roy- DOGS!

Sebastian- CATS!

Nyx- ENOUGH!

Ed- *sitting on Envy's lap* STOP RUBBING MY THIGH!

Envy- *evil grin* you know you like it, pipsqueak!

Ed- NO I DON'T!

Alois- *sits on Roy's lap* Hey handsome, wanna play with me? *winks*

Roy- O.O

Ed- HEY! GET OFF MY MAN, BITCH! *jumps off Envy's lap and attacks Alois*

Luna- Well that's all for now! Please send in more dares and questions!

Nyx- Please read and review!


End file.
